gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/POTCO - (Top 100 Greatest RP guilds of all time)
Because it's starting to become even more evident day by day that Pearson will probably not be getting unbanned, and therefore, will be unable to continue making his "Top 100" blogs, I have decided to try and continue the legacy myself. This page contains the top 100 Roleplaying guilds of all time throughout POTCO's history. Please understand that I will not be the only person influencing this list. You are all free to give your input! However, I have a rough idea of who is going to go where. Like Pearson's blog, I will make an extended effort to prevent myself from being biased in favor of any side, guild, or group of individuals and to make this list as fair as it possibly can be made. I hope you like it! Which guild should be number two on this list? The Co. Empire Francis Brigade Caribbean Rangers Co. Black Guard Skull's Marines Los Bandidos The Delta Empire Note: I will be starting from 1, and working my way up to 100! 30.) 29.) 28.) 27.) 26.) 25.) 24.) 23.) 22.) 21.) 20.) 19.) 18.) 17.) 16.) 15.) 14.) 13.) 12.) 11.) 10.) 9.) 8.) 7.) 6.) 5.) 4.) --TBA-- 3.) --TBA-- 2.) --TBA-- 1.) The Paradox - The Paradox is/was without a doubt the most powerful, prestigious, most active, and well-organized RP'ing guild to have ever existed on POTCO. It was created in 1739 (2011) by Pearson Wright, and Co. Founded by Benjamin Macmorgan only half an hour after the destruction of La Casa De Espana at the hands of Captain Leon. Originally designed to be a reformed, and more modern version of the Caribbean Rangers; Pearson's intentions were to house a small, elite, and extremely active fighting force. However, The Paradox quickly jumped to assume World Class recognition throughout POTCO and people began to flock to the guild. The other Spanish HCO's insisted that Pearson work to max the guild since there simply weren't enough men in the Spanish army to fend off the British, French, and Russians, and after several weeks of him persisting to try and keep it small, he finally gave in and the guild's member count skyrocketted off the charts. At its height, The Paradox had an average of 80 people online at once, all of which were above level 10, and most of which were in the 40-50 range. The Paradox is also famously noted in The "Paradoxian" War, which was the most brutal war in POTCO's RP history. The Paradox dominated RP during this war, putting an end to many famous guilds, and conquering the majority of the European-sub continent. Guilds such as The Palladin Empire, Sweden Empire, INFERNO, Predicon, British Parliament, The French Royalty, Skull's Marines, Thirsty Souls, Co. Black Guard, Haters of EITC, Red Dog's Party, and Halle's Rebellion were all heavily impacted during the war. Many of these guilds were completely destroyed, and those that did survive never fully recovered from the horrors of The Paradoxian War. Unknown to many, the Paradox's fate would not come at the hands of any external enemies, but rather from an internal threat. Due to Pearson's abscence in the late half of the war; Francis Chiphawk, a mut of Dutch and Spanish descent was temporarily given full command of The Spanish Government, as well as the GM status of The Paradox. It was during the two and a half months that Francis was in command that The Paradox got the reputation of: "The Hitler Guild". Chiphawk went from guild to guild, destroying as much as he could to try and literally, wipe everyone off of the game in a Blitzkrieg. Late in the summer of 2011/1745, Francis Chiphawk was terminated. The news of Chiphawk's termination was so frightening, that the Spanish hierarchy concluded that the news was too much of a threat to the safety and security of the guild to be released to the general public, and decided not to tell anybody about the termination until ''three ''months after it had actually happened. Incredibly, despite not having a GM online for this long, the guild remained maxed, and Spain continued to press on in the war. Unfortunately, as time carried on, several key officers in the guild, including but not limited to: Hector Wildhayes, Dandandragon, Hippie, Cadet, Carlos La Verde Sanita, and Rainbow Unicorn were all terminated. A meeting was held in the Fall of 1745, and the decision was reached to abandon The Paradox, and all 500 members which still remained within it, thus marking the beginning of Spain's darkest hour; The Post-Paradoxian War. Category:Blog posts